Morning After II
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: It's the morning after. Bianca's POV. Companion piece to Morning After, written through Marissa's POV. Spoilers for 8.16.2011 Minx! Femslash!


Hey all. This is a companion piece to Morning After, from Bianca's POV as requested. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>That was real. Last night was real and it was...amazing for lack of better word. Sure, it started off a bit awkward but it picked up. Well, it seemed to pick up. After Marissa's first climax, the entire air in the room changed. Things were so...different and they shouldn't have surprised me. Marissa completely tops from the bottom and I really didn't mind. I also learned two very valuable pieces of information, that may or may not have been vital to know before hand; Marissa is very passionate in everything she does and secondly, she has more energy than I know what to do with. Maybe its everything that's been going on lately that, while it makes me a little more tired it energizes her. And I need to keep in mind that coffee, will probably become my friend. :last night, when we finished, she was ready to go again...a few times. It was just...magical. Strangely enough, the feeling I have right now is more intimate than last night. Just having her in my arms, sleeping peacefully, it has me on cloud nine. Hell, I'm past cloud nine. I shift, intending to take a peak at her face and glare at the clock,<p>

"Crap!" I exclaim. I can't believe I overslept and I'm late for my meeting. I spend a few minutes, bouncing through the room getting ready then another twenty minutes convincing Marissa that I'm needed at this meeting and that I have to go. Though she doesn't make it easy to leave her bed I manage to get away, nerves intact. With a promise for a redo and a blush because of her flawlessness, I'm gone.

* * *

><p>"Binx, that smile hasn't left your face since you got here." It surprises me, because I can't recall off the top of my head when Greenlee has ever called me Binx. I blush a little, ducking my head,<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." I push out moving past her grabbing a file from Kendall's work station. I hear heels behind me and see Greenlee lean near me,

"My God, Bianca!" she says after studying my face for a moment. I feel my face heat even more and I try to stand up straight,

"Greenlee, don't you have a meeting or something to get to?" I asks. She laughs, tossing her files on the table,

"I certainly do, and you're coming with me." she says grabbing my hand. I barely have time to trade the files for my purse as she pulls me out of the office,

"Greenlee, what?" I ask. She doesn't answer as she tags me along. We arrive at the Yacht Club, situated somewhere moderately private. She doesn't speak, deciding instead to sip her lemon water as I drink my orange juice. Before I can question the reason of this, Kendall arrives, her eyes bright and devilish. Oh goodness.

"Well well well." Kendall says as soon as she's seated. The waiter comes, taking our orders and they start in.

"Seems our Binx can't stop smiling." Greenlee says. Kendall chuckles and I turn to her,

"How is Zach?" I ask. Kendall's features soften, a small smile pulling at her face,

"He's alright. Jackson is sitting with him." she says, her eyes misting a little. I reach over, grabbing her hand and she clinches mine tightly. "I'm...so happy he's back." she says. I smile,

"I can see it. It's amazing to see that smile again." I say. Greenlee smiles, grabbing Kendall's other hand,

"It really is." she says. We sit in silence for a minute before Kendall composes herself,

"So, how are you and Marissa?" she asks. I blush again, unable to prevent it and Greenlee laughs,

"I think they're doing amazingly." Greenlee pipes in. Kendall barks out a real laugh,

"Oh I think you may be right." she says. I try and compose myself, fighting a smile as I sip my juice,

"So," I start, not really sure where I'm going with it. They just laugh when I don't speak for a few moments.

* * *

><p>later that night, I've said good night to my girls and I'm stalling. All I told Marissa was to get into bed so we could have our morning after redo, but now I feel nervous. I shouldn't be, especially after last night but I am. IF I'm honest, I'm nervous whenever I'm near her. Finally, I slide into bed with her and she flinches,<p>

"Your feet are cold!" she says giggling a little. I smile, resting my lips against her neck,

"I'm sorry." I say dropping a soft kiss on there. I rest my hand in front of her, smiling brightly when she grabs my hand and laces our fingers together.

"You don't sound sorry." she says, sounding like she's pouting a little bit. I smile and pull her closer, loving the way she feels against me,

"Maybe I'm not." I reply. She brings my hands up and I feel her lips against the palm of my hand and I shiver a little.. They linger for a moment and I sigh. Her lips are so soft and I love the way they feel against any part of my skin. "I'm sorry about this morning." I say softly. She shakes her head, unconsciously pulling my arm tighter around her and melding us closer together.

"No, it's fine. I knew what I was getting into when we became a couple." I smile a little, thinking of the way I feel when she says 'couple' in reference to us. It may seem a little high school but what can I say? I have a gorgeous woman who openly refers to me as her girlfriend. Still, I shrug my shoulder,

"I wanted to wake up holding you." I say. I think it over, "Okay, I did wake up holding you but I wanted you to wake up that way." I amend. She turns in my arms, releasing her lip from between her teeth,

"I was already awake." she says. I furrow my eyebrows, wondering why she seems worried about it but there's a smile on my face.

"Hm, well okay." I say after a few beats. She nods, bringing her hand up to cup my jaw then moving them over my face in feather light touches. I shiver a little, letting my eyes droop some and letting out a breath.

"Are we okay?" she asks softly, biting her bottom lip a little. I think back to last night and almost forget myself, only for a split second then I smile in memory,

"I think we are." I say. I think for a moment, then worry creeps up on me. There's a chance that she thought it was completely horrible. If she did, then I'm not exactly sure where that'll leave us. What if it was so bad she wants to leave? "Are you okay with...with everything?" I asks finally. Her eyes soften, the color actually shifting from their usual honey brown to just on the other side of hazel.

"I am," she says pausing to wet her lips. She leans up, catching my lips in a lingering kiss and I can feel her love. "amazingly okay. I'm beyond okay." she adds. I smile, relieved that she isn't disgusted. I lean down and kiss her again, moving to over over her. My arms support me easily and I look down at her, my hair falling just a little. A frown pulls at her features and before I can ask, she's tugging me down a little. I smile a little, amused at the pout on her face.

"I would crush you." I insist. She rolls her eyes, moving her hands under my shirt and up to my rib cage. Before I can say anything, she moves her fingers expertly using my ticklish spot against me. I giggle, dropping down smiling softly, "Cheater." I say finally adjusting my body. One of my legs fall between hers perfectly and she bends her own leg at the knee between my own and brings her arms down around my waist. I move a little, resting my elbows on either side of her head and look down at her.

"I just want more contact." she says softly staring me in the eyes. I can't help but nodding and lean down to kiss her, smiling at the happy sounding sigh that escapes her. I can't believe I managed to fall in love with someone who loves with her entire heart and she loves me. I'm lucky, I know that and if I believed in soul mates, I would say it's very possible she was mine. Even still, I do believe in true, long lasting love and I believe we may have that. It's in the way that she touches me, kisses me, on the random occasion when I let her hold me. She wants me and I still find it hard to believe. But I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts, because I can see Marissa and I lasting a while. She's determined and I'm calm enough to not argue much so we could work. Until we begin to clash. I shift a little and she moans. I bite her lip at the sound and she pushes her hips up, flipping me over. I guess there will be no more thinking for now.


End file.
